wings_of_vifandomcom-20200215-history
Shrines
Hi I am new (2017) On this page you get information about the Shrines locations, quests and modifies for the Staff of Purity you can get. Shrines Lust Quest: Required to interact only. Vi falls asleep. After she wake up - a check will wait next her. Reward: Lust - a long-ranged low-DPS attack Vi's quotes: Lovely looking statue. I like her wings. Her halo looks pretty. She looks like a goddess of some kind. Greed Quest: Collect certain amount of secret items. (Weapons count, but Vi's default items does not.) Statue's question: ''' Very good. Are you happy with that you've got? No/Yes Would you share your findings with me? No/Yes Less is more, they say. Don't you agree? No/Yes All answers are "No". If bad answer is given: You're not worthy. '''Reward: Greed - a short-ranged attack with the highest DPS. Wrath Quest: Required to attack the statue. The statue will spawn enemies: Terravine Spawn, Spiders, Bat (Cave). Reward: Wrath - 3/2 damage rate in 2/3 time rate Gluttony Quest: Require following items: Chicken, Fruit, Mushroom. Statue's questions: Very good. The mushroom... take a bite. No/Okay The chicken... take a bite. No/Okay The fruit... take a bite. No/Okay Very good. All answers are "Okay". If bad answer is given: You're not worthy. Reward: Gluttony - Slightly more range than default attack at the cost of attack speed Envy Quest: Required to talk to every NPC in The Floating Keep and Darkheim Village. Statue's questions: Very good. The angel boy... what did he want? hi/Inform Who was afraid of the demons? in the house/Person on the roof/Person near the gate Who was jealous of Rubi? with teal hair/Girl with blue hair/The satyress Ah, yes. So many experiences. I envy you. All answers are "Inform", "Person on the roof", "Girl with teal hair". If bad answer is given: You're not worthy. Reward: '''Envy - A faster version of Pride Sloth '''Quest: Required to interact only, then leave the screen using Demon Form. Statue's quotes: L... e... a... v... e... (will be repeated until player leave the screen) Y... o... u... a... r... e... w... o... r... t... h... y... '''Reward: '''Sloth - The only melee attack that can always be used even when there are no enemies around. (Material to use) * Staff of Purity - Allows Vi to perform a melee attack in 8 different directions. Multiple versions of this attack can be found in game. ** Pride - the default attack ** Lust - a long-ranged low-DPS attack ** Greed - a short-ranged attack with the highest DPS ** Wrath - 3/2 damage rate in 2/3 time rate ** Gluttony - Slightly more range than default attack at the cost of attack speed ** Envy - A faster version of Pride ** Sloth - The only melee attack that can always be used even when there are no enemies around. * Orbs of Purity - Allows Vi to fire energy balls in 8 different directions ** Activated by pressing the Attack button and aimed with the movement keys ** One bolt hits for 1 damage ** A maximum of 3 can be stored at one time and will replenish over time ** Only used if an enemy is not in range of a melee attack ** Pulse orbs are unlocked just before the final boss, Supreme Jeh'Oul *** Pulse orbs replace the regular Bolts of Purity *** Pulse orbs hit multiple times depending on the active weapon *** The maximum number of orbs stored is raised to 4 Achievements Video See also Secrets food